


Lo schiavo di Sasuke

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Just love [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Flash Fic, Hypnotism, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Partecipa al #thINKtober2018 di Lande di Fandom.Prompt: 22. ShockFandom: NarutoPersonaggi: NaruSasu.Numero parole: 414.Titolo: Lo schiavo di Sasuke





	Lo schiavo di Sasuke

 

 

  
  


Lo schiavo di Sasuke

 

Naruto si staccò dall’albero a cui era appoggiato e raggiunse Sasuke, correndo. Il viso arrossato e stravolto da un sorriso, gli occhi luminosi e alcune ciocche di capelli biondi aderite al viso.

“Sasuke! Sei tornato, credevo che Orochimaru ti avesse rapito” disse.

Sasuke si massaggiò il marchio che Orochimaru gli aveva lasciato e si leccò le labbra, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Sai, quel ‘serpente’ mi ha proposto un patto. Mi darà ciò che desidero, la forza di sconfiggere Itachi” spiegò.

Naruto indietreggiò di un passo e impallidì, guardandosi intorno.

< Non c’è nessuno… Possibile sia solo un incubo? > si domandò.

“Non puoi fidarti di quel pazzo! Vieni, rientriamo al villaggio” cercò di convincerlo.

Sasuke gli afferrò il mento, Naruto arrossì e Sasuke lo baciò.

Naruto si staccò, il respiro improvvisamente più affannoso, mentre gli occhi di Sasuke diventavano rossi.

“Sa… suke…” gemette. 

Sasuke gli accarezzò la schiena e lo baciò nuovamente, Naruto mugolò, mentre la lingua dell’altro gl’invadeva la bocca.

“ _Hum_ …” gemette Naruto.

< Perché mi ha baciato? > si chiese.

Sasuke lo guardò negli occhi e attivò il Genjutsu.

< Il morso del serpente è ancora più letale se agisce quando lo _shock_ è ancora fresco.

Questo attimo di esitazione ti sarà fatale > pensò.

“Cos…” esalò Naruto, sgranò gli occhi. Le sue pupille azzurre si stinsero, mentre socchiudeva gli occhi e apriva la bocca, lasciando gocciolare la saliva.

< I-io… devo obbedire… Non posso resistere… >.

_Naruto dimenò le gambe e allungò le mani, stava precipitando in un vortice rosso, su cui si muovevano delle gocce nere, formando una spirale._

_“Aiuto!” gridò, continuando a sentirsi cadere._

 

“Quali sono gli ordini, master?” chiese.

Sasuke si nascose con un mantello e si calò un cappuccio sul viso.

“Usa le tue arti ninja per diventare una donna, dobbiamo allontanarci da qui senza dare nell’occhio. Niente ‘nuvolette’ stavolta” ordinò.

Naruto obbedì, Sasuke si sfilò dalla spalla una casacca e ne trasse dei vestiti succinti. Vestì Naruto e l’avvolse a sua volta in un mantello, le sciolse i codini e le nascose il volto con un cappuccio.

“Vieni” ordinò Sasuke, prendendola per mano.

“Sì, Master” esalò Naruto.

< Lo shock per me è stato scoprire esistessero utilizzi così interessanti per i miei occhi. Orochimaru mi ha aperto un mondo di possibilità che vanno oltre la vendetta > pensò Sasuke, conducendo con sé il suo schiavo.

“Tranquillo. Una volta nella mia ‘tana’ potrai riprendere il tuo aspetto… ma non la tua libertà” bisbigliò vicino al viso di Uzumaki.

 


End file.
